Question: Gabriela did 16 fewer squats than Vanessa at night. Vanessa did 78 squats. How many squats did Gabriela do?
Answer: Vanessa did 78 squats, and Gabriela did 16 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $78 - 16$ squats. She did $78 - 16 = 62$ squats.